memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Justice (episode)
Prime Directive The whole reason they don't just beam Wesley up (and the reason "God" doesn't just blow up the Enterprise) is because of the Prime Directive, right? So answer this: What is the Enterprise even doing there? Surely taking a vacation on a primitive planet would interfere with their development. --Roofus 01:07, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, the people of Rubicun III had already been visited by outsiders prior to the episode, so the Prime Directive didn't apply in that respect. --From Andoria with Love 03:21, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I seem to remember the crew saying they "discovered" the Edo. It's been quite a while since I've seen the episode, so I can't say for sure.--Roofus 07:18, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) :The Prime Directive forbids interference of natural development, not of simple interaction and discourse. Meeting other races does not inherrently have to be contamination mattp 02:28, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :Admiral Quinn later mentions that Captain Picard violated The Prime Directive when they interfered with the Edo. ( ). He interfered in their justice by stopping Wesley being killed. The prime directive would usually stop a pre-warp civilisation being contacted except in special circumstances, such as the planet being strategically important in the event of war and at risk of being conquered by an enemy: TOS: or if the planet has something of vital importance like a rare mineral or dilithium crystals, TOS: . It also does not apply if the race have previously been visited by people from other worlds outside the federation. If the people are already aware of space travellers then there can be no damage to their culture, as long as the federation doesn't interfere further such as bringing advanced technology down to the planet. --A Pickering 13:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::As per this discussion (as I agree with Pickering's reasoning), I'm going to change the below paragraph: ::"The Prime Directive is violated by Captain Picard not only by interfering in the Edo's judicial system, but in making contact with the civilization itself, as they are not a warp-capable society. This was referenced by Lieutenant Commander Remmick later in season one in "Coming of Age"." ::It makes little sense that Picard would have happily broken the Prime Directive going by the planet and then not immediately done so to save Wesley (and yes, I know there are fans who would say it makes perfect sense if you know Wesley). Clearly, it was intended that visiting the planet was not a violation of the Prime Directive and so (for whatever reason it may be that it's not a violation) we can't say that Picard did break the Prime Directive by going there, or say, as this paragraph seems to imply, that his visiting was part of what Remmick referenced. CleverAndKnowsIt 15:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I've removed all reference to the warp-capable comment; if we're not certain of it, it shouldn't be mentioned at all.--31dot 15:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Redux This seems to be a mistake on the part of the writers. Picard unequivocally states that they *discovered* the planet, meaning it was previously completely unknown to the Federation, in the opening captain's log entry. This means they could not possibly have known about contact from other outsiders. They could not have gotten that information except from the Edo. Under the Prime Directive, this means they are not allowed to contact the planet, as inadvertently proving that there are other species in the universe would have an extremely transformative effect on the society. It's what lifted Earth out of war and poverty, for example. This is worth mentioning, not as an in-universe mystery as to the nature of the Prime Directive, but as a simple inaccuracy by the writers, of which there are numerous in all of Star Trek. 18:34, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :No, it's not, because we don't list nitpicks. Also, please don't comment on discussions which have been dormant for as long as five years. --Defiant (talk) 18:44, October 26, 2016 (UTC) I'll comment on whatever discussion I see fit. 18:58, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Besides, your own link would seem to suggest this is in fact not a nitpick. It's a significant break from established knowledge on the Prime Directive, for the reasons I mentioned. It also seems to be a mistake. This seems to be almost completely identical to the second example listed in nitpicks under "not nitpicks". 19:00, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Old discussions should be considered archived and in most cases not commented on. If you insist on commenting on old discussions, please at least start your own subsection, as I have done here. 31dot (talk) 23:19, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :::As indicated, we don't note inaccuracies by the writers, unless there is a citeable source to support it, such as a statement by Trek staff in a reference book or elsewhere. What you describe above is a matter of interpretation and opinion, precisely the definition of a nitpick. 31dot (talk) 23:21, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Blooper After the Away Team informs the Enterprise of Wesley's scheduled execution, Picard comes down with La Forge. A little later, he goes back with Troi and one of the Edo. Picard returns with Beverly and they beam up at the end of the episode with the rest of the original Away Team minus Troi and La Forge. Another Blooper When Picard goes to see Data in sickbay 35 minutes in, Lieutenant Commander Data is wearing a junior grade Lieutenant's pips. Changes Not specifically a "pleasure planet" like Risa. Legal system not "arcane" (hidden), pretty straightforward - break a rule, you die. Appears that the bulk was written by someone who's first language isn't English. Odd word choices and placements. Many vague references. Tried to clean up without changing the original flow of information.– StarFire209 01:09, 5 September 2007 (UTC) You don't write very well either. Try to form complete sentences, Zathras. Edo guitar Did anyone else think that the musical instrument shown about eight minutes into the episode is awfully similar to the one Adam carried around in the TOS episode ? 18:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Nit Pickery I removed the following line: :"Questions have arisen about the continuity of this episode with the rest of the series. Since there is no evidence that the Edo culture have advanced to the point of warp technology, and they seem to show a very primitive understanding of space, it does not fit with the Prime Directive that the Enterprise crew would interact at all with the planet's inhabitants. Some believe this entire episode is a contradiction to the Prime Directive." My reasoning was that it seemed like a nit-pick, and who are "some people?" There is a lot of conjecture and no citation to any evidence supporting the contentions that this contact was a "contradiciton to the prime directive." --Icesyckel 01:45, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Filming location? I came here to see if information was available on where this was filmed. The buildings and gardens are impressive. :Here you go. --TribbleFurSuit 16:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :: I was just wondering about that. It looks like the Huntington Library And Botanical Gardens in Pasadena, CA. It would make sense given that most of this show was filmed in Southern California. As a matter of fact - here it is. http://www.filmhuntington.org/previous_projects.php. It doesnt say which episode, but it says TNG, and the Lily Ponds and surrounding space look very familiar. I dont think it is the Tillman Reclamation Plant. Whoever said it was, do we know that for a fact from the DVD supplements or any other source? I'm curious to know...– Distantlycharmed 20:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::It was filmed in both places actually. From the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion: :::* "Justice" was the first episode to feature location shooting since the brief holodeck scene in "Farpoint". The Edo exteriors were shot at the Tillman Water Reclamation Plant in Van Nuys, a north Los Angeles suburb...and Wesley's fall was filmed at the Huntington Library in Pasadena. :::– Cleanse 01:40, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Almost verbatim of what's in the Star Trek Encyclopedia too. --01:51, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool. That was actually the scene I meant: he runs around the lily ponds and then falls into the greenhouse. Thanks. Peace. – Distantlycharmed 03:31, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Only young people on the planet Why are there only young people on the planet? 17:08, November 30, 2018 (UTC) : The old people were all on a cruise or at the casino. --Alan (talk) 17:59, November 30, 2018 (UTC)